Lo que necesitas
by Ro Hoshi
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si Thor hubiera rescatado a Loki de la caída del Bifröst? Thor no sólo le salvará de caer, también de sus propios demonios, ayudándole a encontrar lo que realmente necesita. Thorki


_**Disclaimer**: Thor y Loki pertenecen a Marvel, yo sólo juego con ellos._

_**Advertencia**: esta escena cambia el final de Thor, así que el universo de Los Vengadores no ha existido._

_Sé que hace tiempo os dije que "Primeros celos" estaba casi a punto…pero estoy bloqueda en una parte y por eso últimamente he escrito Drarrys, para así intentar despejarme un poco de ellos. Pero anoche escribí esta pequeña escena de 1000 palabras, para resarcirme un poco con esta espera tan larga y porque me apetecía mucho hacer algo un poco fluffy con Loki y Thor. Espero que os guste. De antemano ya os digo que no habrá continuación, no es lo mío xD_

_Este pequeño fic es para Reiya_VonMort (Exanimis Rei), que está traduciendo muchos Thorkis. Gracias guapa, hay que traer más Thorkis al fandom! ^^_

_Ro Hoshi_

* * *

Luz que entra por la ventana, sabanas descuidadas que tapan cuerpos desnudos, manos que tocan pieles cálidas piernas enredadas. Cada mañana la misma imagen, cada mañana despiertas de la misma forma. Abrazando a Thor. Algo irreal años antes, pero que ahora es algo tan cotidiano que no te imaginas haciéndolo de otra forma. Su respiración caliente te eriza el vello de la nuca, sientes como ese pequeño gesto te estremece por completo. Desde que todo surgió entre vosotros, el mínimo toque te cautiva, te aprisiona en la red de finos hilos que se ha tejido a tu alrededor y que tú has dejado que se hilvanara. _Lo deseabas, lo necesitabas_.

Finalmente no tuviste agallas para dejarte caer en el Bifröst. No tienes muy claro si fue la triste mirada de Odín o la cara de desesperación de Thor, pero permitiste que tu hermano te rescatara de una posible muerte o incluso, de un destino aun peor. Ahora te avergüenzas de lo que hiciste, pero en ese momento, necesitabas abrazar al padre que siempre habías pensado que tenías, refugiarte en un abrazo que te llenara de esperanza, que te dijera que todo iba a salir bien, aunque se tratara de una burda mentira. Thor, se quedó apartado, mirándoos sin saber que hacer, ni que decir. ¿Cómo actuar después de todo el daño causado? ¿Cómo intentar olvidar las palabras tan hirientes que habían sido pronunciadas?

Pero Thor siempre ha sido una caja de sorpresas. Lo fue cuando jugabais a ser caballeros y siempre dejaba que tú te llevaras la gloria a pesar de que no la merecías; lo fue cuando la primera vez que tuviste que matar a alguien, te llevó a un sitio lejos de toda la locura, sangre y destrucción, para ayudarte a aliviar lo sumamente confuso que te sentiste en ese momento; y lo fue cuando semanas más tarde de que hubiera regresado del exilio te pidió perdón por no haber sido el hermano que tú necesitabas, por haber permitido que te sintieras una sombra agazapada por su culpa. Huiste del lugar, indignado porque él no debía ser el que suplicara indulgencia, tenías que ser tú quién lo hiciera. Destrozaste tu habitación, lleno de rabia, de frustración, sin entender por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto, por qué Thor siempre conseguía que te sintieras tan mal, como si fueras la parte podrida de una familia perfecta. ¿Por qué?

Durante días estuviste evitándolo, demasiado avergonzado por tu patética huida, demasiado trastocado para enfrentarte a él. Frigga y Odín no dicen nada; Thor tampoco. Respetaron tu propio autoexilio apartado de las personas que te querían y a las que habías hecho daño. Todos te han perdonado, todos parecen haber olvidado, el único que no lo ha hecho eres tú. Recreando todos los hechos, todas las decisiones equivocadas en tu mente, volviéndote loco al entender todo el dolor causado. Hasta que, una noche, tu hermano se metió en tu cuarto, tal vez cansado de ver como te hundías en tus propias miserias, tal vez necesitaba estar contigo. La realidad fue que se metió en tu cama, intentando abrazarte. Al principio, peleaste, no querías su compasión, no de él, pero tras un patético forcejeo, además de que Thor es mucho más fuerte que tú, consiguió rodearte con sus brazos, susurrándote palabras de ánimo, pero sobre todo, lo que más te llegó, lo que consiguió que se quedara en tu cabeza fue que te dijera: _"Lo hecho, hecho está Loki. Olvida el pasado, vuelve con nosotros. Vuelve conmigo_". Esa fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lograste dormir sin ninguna pesadilla y la primera vez que despertaste junto a él.

Dicen que las personas cambian con muchos sacrificios, cosa que tú bien sabes. También dicen que para conquistar a alguien, a veces sólo se necesita perseverancia, paciencia y demostrar amor y cariño. De esa forma, Thor logró adueñarse de ti: con mucha delicadeza, con pequeños gestos, con frugales atenciones que conseguían que poco a poco tu coraza se fuera diluyendo, llegando el instante, el deseado instante en que fuiste _tú_ el que buscó su boca para beber de su aliento, recuperando así algo que habías perdido, las ganas de vivir no sólo por él, también_ por ti_.

Ahora las manos grandes y fuertes de Thor acarician tu pecho. Está despierto, pero le encanta hacerse el remolón, acoplarse en tu espalda… pero lo que siempre hace cada mañana es darte un pequeño beso en la nuca, mordiéndola después. Has descubierto que tiene una obsesión con eso, algo que tú nunca has entendido y prefieres no hacerlo. Lo disfrutas tanto o más que él. Sonríes, disfrutando de estar entre sus brazos. ¿Quién lo habría pensado?

Pero hace meses que ya no te planteas nada. Prefieres gozar de lo que tienes ahora, de sentirte amado, deseado. _Por él_. Ya no le llamas hermano, prefieres pensar en Thor como _amante_, como el hombre que cada noche te despoja de tus ropas, que te mira con los ojos azules brillantes como el mar, que te hace el amor con tanta dulzura, pasión, desenfreno que mueres y revives entre sus piernas.

Unos dedos juguetean con los rizos oscuros de tu sexo. Thor sabe lo que tiene que hacer para excitarte, ha aprendido que partes tocar para encenderte, pero no es el único. Mueves tus caderas, encajando tus nalgas contra el duro miembro que sientes detrás. Con rápidos movimientos os unís, dejándoos llevar, despertando de inmediato de la modorra mañanera, permitiendo que sean ambos cuerpos los que den los buenos días a una nueva jornada. Thor te masturba descuidado, mientras con descoordinadas embestidas te penetra con suavidad, siempre con suavidad. Tu nombre es una sinfonía pausada, cercana, que se fusiona al suyo. _Loki, Thor, Loki, Thor_. Gemís, gritos sofocados que se pierden en la habitación, junto a un orgasmo que llega prácticamente a la vez.

Luz que entra por la ventana, sabanas que caen de la cama, manos que tocan pieles sudadas, bocas que se besan.

No necesitas _nada_ más.


End file.
